herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beck (Mighty No. 9)
Mighty No. 9, real name Beck, is the titular main protagonist of the critically panned 2016 video game of the same name. He is the spiritual successor to Mega Man as in the game's evolution and an android who is created by Dr. William White as the ninth unit of combat robot siblings known as the Mighty Numbers. He is also partnered with his sidekick named Call, the only female character who helps him in order to investigate the cause of a futuristic incident, take down the fellow rogue robots and stop the antagonist who is spreading the chaos of the planet in his actual role of the game. He was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version, Ayumu Murase in the Japanese version and Sébastien Desjours in the French version. Biography Beck is the youngest member of the fellow siblings for the spectacular Battle Colosseum called the "Mighty Numbers", created by Dr. White, the scientist of SANDA Technologies. Unlike his brothers and sisters, he was not made with combat efficiency in his mind and his timidity always make them slow down on the battlefield. Also, he was the weakest link to the team, but inside him lies a secret power. After a virus affection of robots, Beck, along with his partner Call, is the only Mighty Number who is not affected by a virus that caused robots and his siblings to get crazy, which includes Trinity herself. So he is now entrusted as a hope to the future of all humankind. Appearance Beck has a white, circular collar with a small, blue rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his white chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armour. He is white on the middle part of his shoes with black circles around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two blue rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. He has green eyes giving him an enthusiastic and determined look, his helmet is dark grey with a blue visor with ear phones and has fingerless gloves. Beck's iconic signature depicts him saluting. He is about 150 cm (around 4'11") in height. Powers and Abilities Beck has the most important ability to briefly increase speed while dashing or drain more Xel by running into weakened enemy, which is commonly referred to an action term as "AcXeleration". As in the game, he can also perform a short, quick dash, a long dash, a spinning downward dash and a slide dash like in previous Mega Man games. In Beck's base form, he is equipped with a transformable arm cannon that shoots red and orange energy bullets to hit enemies (either being destroyed or stunned), the latter only before draining their Xels by dashing into them when stunned. Beck was created with the ability to use Xel from foes in order to enhance either his base attributes or transformations to give himself new equipment. These transformations, gained from his rogue "Mighty Numbers", are known as "ReXelections". Gallery Images Photo-main-1-.jpg|Concept art of Beck Mighty_beck.png Beck1.jpg|ReXelection: Pyrogen Beck2.jpg|ReXelection: Cryosphere Beck3.jpg|ReXelection: Dynatron Beck4.jpg|ReXelection: Seismic Beck5.jpg|ReXelection: Battalion Beck6.jpg|ReXelection: Aviator Beck7.jpg|ReXelection: Brandish Beck8.jpg|ReXelection: Countershade Mighty-Gunvolt-Arte-004.jpg|Artwork of Mighty Gunvolt. 87addcf4eced9f015686cc53e5d6199e_large.png|Promotional artwork of Beck doing his voice over work. Color_poster_mn9.jpg|Colored poster for Mighty No. 9. Mightyno9beck.jpg|Japanese Retro-Styled Box Art. Beck_1.png Beckart_04Weaponnn.png|Beck using arm-mounted energy cannon. ReXelectionPyrogenArt.png|ReXelection: Pyrogen RexelectionCryosphereArt.png|ReXelection: Cryosphere ReXelectionDynatronArt.png|ReXelection: Dynatron ReXelectionSeismic.png|ReXelection: Seismic ReXelectionBattalionArt.png|ReXelection: Battalion ReXelectionAviatorArt.png|ReXelection: Aviator RexelectionBrandishArt.png|ReXelection: Brandish Selection_1-007.png|ReXelection: Countershade Videos Mighty No. 9 The Movie - All Beck Story Cutscenes & Dialogue Mighty No.9 The Animated Series - Teaser Mighty No 9 - Rap Song Music - Ending Credits External links *Beck in Mighty No. 9 Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Warriors Category:Humanoid Category:Pacifists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Spoilers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Rescuers Category:The Hero Category:Outright Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Superheroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Elementals Category:Titular Category:Stalkers Category:Healers Category:Mutated